If I Were A Boy
by cutiexoxo
Summary: If I Were A Boy" by Beyonce Knowles. Oneshot songfic. Who'll be there to save Hermione from Ron's stupidity? Our favorite blonde Slytherin, of course.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine. Only the plot belongs to me. **

_If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys_

Ron Weasley glided down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was sitting and waiting for him. His best friend, Harry Potter, stepped out of the 6th year boys' dormitory and met them by the deep red couch in the common room. Hermione grinned and tilted her head up at Ron. He ducked down and quickly swiped his lips over her.

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" she asked.

The three walked out of the Gryffindor wing and towards the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served. They resumed their natural places at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione. They were talking in hushed voices and looking over at Hermione, as if she couldn't notice. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the girl sitting next to her.

"Pass the butter, will you, Lavender?"

Hermione slowly spread the creamy butter over her bread roll, while carefully eying the two boys in front of her.

_And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

"Do you know what Saturday is, Hermione?" Ron cautiously asked.

Oh! Of course she knew what Saturday was! It was their one-year anniversary, of course. She had almost begun to think that Ron had forgotten. Her heart filled up with pride and joy and love for the redhead sitting across from her.

"Of course I know what Saturday is, Ronald. Don't be silly," she batted her eyelashes and looked up at him.

Ron looked relieved. Thank god she hadn't forgotten!

"So, it's settled then? We're all going, right?" he asked Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Harry.

"What? What are you talking about, Ron?" she exclaimed. Surely there weren't going to be others at their intimate "lovers only" affair.

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

"The Chudley Cannons semifinal game, Mione. Mr. Weasley got the five of us tickets, remember?" Harry answered for him.

Of course. The Chudley Cannons semifinals. She knew that Mr. Weasley had gotten tickets for the boys, and she was fine with it. She just didn't know that it was this weekend. Who could forget something as important as _that_ when the only other thing occurring that day was their one-year anniversary? They only one-year anniversary they'd ever have. Hermione was speechless; she was torn between breaking down and crying that the love of her life had chosen to chug butterbeers and watch some stupid Quidditch game with his friends than to spend a romantic evening with her and punching him in the face. Did he even know that Saturday was their anniversary? Or did he just not want to spend time with her?

_  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

"Asshole. Have fun at your stupid Quidditch game," she hissed.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron stupidly questioned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Ron?? Surely, even you aren't that stupid." She knew she was being rude, but she excused herself this once. Hell hath no fury like Hermione Granger scorned, after all.

She rose out of her seat and bounded out of the Great Hall. She didn't want to go to class, and she didn't want to talk to anybody. All she wanted to do was cry until it was physically impossible for her to cry anymore.

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea, mate. No bloody idea."

"Maybe it's just her time of the month. Anyways, I'm going to take that as a yes."

Yes. Ron was quite the jerk. He saw his love leave with tears in her eyes, but immediately blamed it on hormones. The thought of getting up and going to find out what was wrong never once crossed his mind. Harry had noticed though, and he glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall, as if he could conjure up Hermione. But he let it go, and resumed to chatter with the other Gryffindor boys about their plans for Saturday. Unfortunately, someone else had also noticed Hermione's behavior. A certain blonde-haired, gray-eyed Slytherin.

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

How could Ron do this to her? How could he ditch her for some stupid Quidditch game? What was so fun about watching a bunch of burly men on broomsticks anyways? Did he not love her anymore? She desperately wanted to go back to the Great Hall and give the boys a piece of her mind, but she knew she was outnumbered. No good would come of it. The boys would stick up for Ron, no matter how idiotic he was being. Instead she settled for sitting underneath a tree by the giant lake. A fresh wave of tears came over her, and she broke down and started sobbing.

"Granger," a voice called. "Hey Granger, why so sad?"

She turned her head, tears still streaming down her face to be confronted by Draco Malfoy. She moaned out of anguish and cried even harder. He saw her cry. How embarrassing. She would never live it down; he'd make sure of it.

"I'm serious, Granger. Do you want to talk or something?" He wasn't very good at this, but he hated seeing women cry. He carefully sat beside Hermione. The wet grass beneath him bugged him, but he ignored the feeling, and focused his attention on Hermione again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. She hated this. Couldn't the day just be over with?

"I just want to help," he shrugged, his intentions pure.

"That's real rich, Malfoy. I'm serious. I'm not in the mood for your stupid little games. Go away."

"Why are you crying? Did you and Weasel break up?" She shot him a death glare, and choked out her sobs. Ouch. Obviously, he had hit a nerve.

"Do you really want to know, Malfoy? Well…" and she told him the whole story. She really didn't want to share with that ferret, but it felt good to talk to somebody. Anybody. He remained silent long after her tale was over. Oh Merlin, she shouldn't have told him. It was just more information he could criticize and blackmail her with.

"You know what I think about this whole situation?" he prodded. She looked over at him with her glistening eyes and wet cheeks. Here it came. The Malfoy she knew and hated. He would make some smart-ass comment, make her feel even worse, and walk away to laugh about her problems with his Slytherin cronies.

"I think you should break up with him. He obviously doesn't deserve you, Granger. Even you can figure that out. You're one of the most gorgeous girls in this school. You're intelligent and compassionate and any guy would be lucky just to be friends with you. And if you're going to throw your life away and sit here and cry about some stupid redhead who doesn't treat you with half the respect you deserve, then I have no idea why they call you the smartest witch of the century."

Woah. That was…unexpected, but sweet. It was incredibly passionate and actually made Hermione smile, even in her depressed state. She glanced at him and stared fixedly at his pink lips. She had this urge. Maybe she was desperate, maybe she was in love. She'd never know, but suddenly, she pushed herself off the ground and met his lips with her own. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Kissing Draco Malfoy was different from kissing Ronald Weasley. Ron's kisses were sloppy, but sweet, like a teddy bears, while Draco's were slow, sensual, and filled with ardor.

Yes, she was sure she could get used to this.

**The end! I hoped you liked it. I know the characters are kind of AU. But I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. So deal! Ahaha. But seriously, review you guys! I seriously need some criticism (nice review would be cool too). Love you all!**

**P.S: I know the story's a little rushed. Sorry.**


End file.
